1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement about a tag attaching device with which a tag such as a price tag, trademark tag, material explanation tag or the like can be attached to commodity goods such as garments, shoes, daily necessaries or household articles, via a tag fastening device (such as a tag pin) made of plastic or the like or a connecting device (such as a loop pin) made of plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for fastening A tag displaying a price, a name of maker producing a good, a material, a size or quality of a good for daily necessaries or household articles such as garments, bags, shoes or the like, by shooting a tag fastening device (tag pin or the like) made by plastic utilizing an tag attaching device, has been implemented as well as a connecting means comprising a filament, a male portion provided on one end portion of the filament and a female portion provided on another end portion thereof and the male portion and the female portion being connected to each other, has also been implemented, heretofore.
Each one of this kind of fastening device comprises a filament, a head portion provided on one end of the filament and a T-bar portion provided on another end thereof so as to have H-like configuration and a plurality of this fastening devices, for example, 100 to 200 devices, are arranged in parallelism to each other formed on a connecting bar as an assembly, and molded integrally by utility synthetic plastic.
And this fastening device assembly is used so that each one of the unit of the fastening devices is separated from this assembly one by one with the tag attaching device so that this fastening device assembly can be handled as one body from a molding process to the fastening device attaching process.
This kind of manually operated tag-attaching device is shown in FIG. 1 in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. 53-42077.
Note that as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, the tag attaching device has a similar configuration to a shot gun and it is provided with a lever projected in front of a grip and swingablely supported by the main body with a resilience forth, such as a spring means, and the tag fastening device assembly is mounted in a supply groove having a opening on an upper surface of a front portion of the main body and then by operating the lever, a piston portion provided inside of the main body is advanced forwardly with cooperation of an internal mechanism including such swing lever, a slider, a piston or the like in response to a movement of the lever, thereby one unit of the tag fastening device is separated from the tag fastening device assembly, from the most top end of the tag fastening device in the assembly and finally, the tag fastening device can be fastened with a tag on a commodity good such as a garment or the like in a way in that after the T-bar end thereof had been inserted into a hole provided at a rear portion of the hollow needle fixedly provided on a front portion of the main body, the T-bar end and a part of the filament are projected onto a space formed back side surface of the commodity good so that the tag fastening device can be fixed on the commodity good.
When a tag is to be attached to a commodity good by using such manually operated tag attaching devices the tag first is hooked on the hollow needle projected from a front portion of the main body via a hole provided on the tag, and then an operator grips a gripper portion of the main body thereof with his one hand simultaneously with holding the tag with forefinger of his same hand to grip the gripper so that the tag should not be fallen down from the needle while the operator supporting a portion of a good in the vicinity of a position to which the tag should be attached, and finally the operator attaches the tag to a good with shooting a tag holding means by operating the lever of the main body of the tag attaching device.
This kind of tag attaching device A is shown in FIG. 8 and as shown in the drawing, since this kind of device is provided with a tag shooting mechanism on upper front portion of the main body 1 having a shot gun like configuration, there exist a significant distance between a grip portion 2 provided at a lower portion of a rear part of the main body 1 and a hollow needle 3 provided at a front portion of the main body 1, and thus, an operator must generally drive the lever 4 for firing and releasing operations of the device by gripping the gripper 2 with his middle finger, ring finger, little finger and big fingers and extend his remaining forefinger forwardly to an upper front portion of the main body 1, so as to hold a lower portion of the tag T.
Of course, in a case of the operator being a male, who has a large hand with relatively long fingers, it can be easily carried out to hold the tag on a front portion of the main body 1 with the above-mentioned manner but in a case of the operator being a female who has relatively short fingers, it is seemed to be difficult.
In order to resolve this problem, a tag attaching device having a projected portion F projecting forwardly from the gripping portion 2 and provided on an upper portion of the main body 1, a length of which being shorter than that of a conventional one, has been discussed.
However, at present time, since the most of such devices which have been used world widely, do not have such designing, the tag attaching operation has been carried out in such a way that an operator has been attaching the tag T utilizing a tag attaching device by keeping a front portion of the device A in upper direction so that the tag T held on the hollow needle 3 provided on a front portion of the main body 1 via a hole provided on the tag T, should not be fallen down.
And thus, such operation raised a problem in that it was complicated and less efficiency.
As a tag attaching device, beside the device having a shot gun type configuration, as shown in FIG. 8, another tag attaching device (a loop pin gun) has been known and disclosed by the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-310520 and in that it is shown a device which can be adaptable in using a fastening means which comprising a filament, a male portion provided on one end of the filament and a female portion which can accept the male portion therein and provided on another end of the filament (as shown in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-207962), so that the male portion and the female portion can be connected to each other to thereby cause the filament to formed a loop like configuration.
As shown in FIGS. 9 to 11, this kind of tag attaching device comprises a guide member 36 provided at a front end of the main body 30 and having a J-type configuration for guiding the female portion of the tag fastening means, a lever 33 swingably provided in front of the gripping portion 32, a hollow needle 34 provided at a front end of the main body 30 and an internal mechanism for forwarding each one of the tag fastening means one by one so as to connect the both end portion to each other.
As shown in FIG. 10, the female portion of the tag fastening means and a connecting bar are guided to a supply hole 35a while the male portion thereof is guided to a supply hole 35b, respectively, and by firing the lever 33, the female portion is guided to the most tip end portion of the J-typed guide member 31.
On the other hand, the male portion thereof is pushed out through the hollow needle 34 supported by an front end portion of a piston included in the internal mechanism with a timing that is delayed a little bit from the movement of the female portion and is mated with the female portion held at the tip end portion of the guide member 36 so as to cause the filament to make a looped form.
As shown in FIG. 10, since this tag-attaching device has a short hollow needle 34 while an overall body size is large, if when a tag is simply hooked on the needle, it is easily fallen down.
Therefore, it is necessary for an operator to hold the tag T with his finger of his hand gripping the tag attaching device but this operation is more difficult one comparing with the aforementioned attaching device and extremely impossible for the operator to do so.
Therefore, a problem in that an operational ability of this device is inefficient had been raised.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tag attaching device which can easily and surely hold a tag on a hollow needle of or on a front portion of a main body of the device for shooting either one of the fastening means such as a tag pin type fastening means as shown in FIG. 8 or a loop pin type fastening means as shown in FIG. 9, and which enable for an operator to perform the tag attaching operation freely with keeping the device in any direction, for example, in down-ward direction.